Queen of Dream
by Nightmare92
Summary: A new mutant have come to New Orleans, and sparked some interested by Gambit to learn more about her, if she likes it or not Based upon a role playing idea involving my OC Nightmare
1. Chapter 1

Being in a new town is hard as it is, but being in a new town trying to forget the past few years of your life is a bigger problem. Tina, better known to most as Nightmare is on that path, trying to break away from the past, and move on. Within the last 3 years, she had lived in about seven different towns, each one was the same as the last. The same type of bland people, with the same multicolor houses, with green grass, and fences that don't take to kindly of strangers in their town. But, after sometime she had found a town who love strangers as much as anyone, New Orleans.

All the glitz, and glamor was there, music playing every where you looked. She walked past a few guys who were drunk as all hell, and sure did smell of it too, and it was the state of drunkenness where they would push people, shove them into a near by puddle of mud water, and she was gonna take it, she didn't want to risk giving herself a bad name but someone else had to butt in...

Gambit ran the who in this part of town, and owned most of this area too... He'd made it all bright, wild! Just like it was Mardi Gras every day in his world. A woman on each arm, money being made and stolen all around him, but for him? What a kingdom! He ran his own show here... But he had standards. No people were ever really hurt, and he never took from the needy.

He liked to think of himself as Robin Hood sometimes. Ah, but then... People were less than dependable, you know? So occasionally, he had to remind people that debts to him were never forgotten. He was walking down the streets, enjoying his own little party... When he saw a few... Unsavory characters shove past a girl, sneering at her as they did so. He sent away his party, telling them he would join later.

"Now, now, mes amis..." He began, walking toward them with arms spread wide and a smile on his face. "Is dat any way to treat a lady?" Upon seeing Gambit, they quickly turned tail and ran, as fast as any drunk could run. He tutted a bit, reaching a hand out to help her up. "Are you a'right, cher?"

She quickly got up, not taking his offered hand. Now, naturally she wanted to say 'How dare he had the gull to help her, when she was just fine, and the two skunks were so drunk they did not know what the hell they were doing.' All she did was, picked up a tattered old black messenger bag, then caught a look at his eyes. Now she wasn't one for staring, but she couldn't help it looking at the blazing eyes that has been upon her. Those eyes were a dead give-away, it was like they were saying 'Look at the mutant right here!' But, they were also the  
type that would stare right into your soul, and uncovers your deepest secretes. "Yeah, I'm fine." She dusted herself off, which didn't help that her clothes were wet.

He looked at her curiously, quirking an eyebrow. she had not excepted his offered hand... Maybe like some, she wasn't one for physical contact. A certain fiery woman with white streaks in her hair came to mind. "Pardon me fo' sayin' so... Bu' ya don' seem t' be from aroun' here, cher."He let loose a charming grin. "What brings such a fine young cher to my neck o' the woods?"

She tucked a loose piece of her hair behind her ear, and in her normal but a little tough voice spoke. " To answer your first question, Your right, I'm not from here, I just moved here not too long ago, and to answer your second question, to start a better life. A better one then I had lived for a while now."

"Ahh," He cooed, leaning against a wall nearby, playing with his cards, shuffling them midair. "Tis a tale I know well, ma cher..." He grinned a bit, glancing at her with one, glowing eye. "One I've heard sung many a time." Now, that got her attention, he seemed so well put together, he had the looks, the money, the girls hanging on to his every will, and of course his powers.

"Oh, I wouldn't had guessed that if you never said a word about it.", she said.

Remy shrugged. "'m no' one t' complain, cher." He smiled a bit. "No matter where I been, or what I done... Dis Cajun is here now, no?" He chuckled a bit fanning his cards. "Life is a journey, so dey say."

"You mean like carpe diem, seize the day, live life to the fullest, that sorta thing." She added in, but she agreed with him, about everything he said, didn't matter his past then, its now and, that's all that matter."And...if you were wondering, my name is Tina...though I'm more known to be called Nightmare, if anything else." That name Nightmare, wasn't given to her by choice. Her mother who never did like her, gave her the name shortly after her father died unexpectedly. Tina thought that even though she wasn't showing any signs of being a mutant, that her mom knew she was, as her hair was showing very dark purple streaks when she was born

"Oui?" He leaned a bit closer, looking at her more intently now. "Does tha' by any chance mean you're a mutant?" He grinned, letting her know he wasn't a hostile.

"Was it that easy to figure out?" She pointed at her purple streaks.

"You coul' say I got an eye fo' talent." He winked at her. "The name's Remy, cher. Remy LeBeau, at your service." He bowed a bit, being cheesy. "Or ol' Gambit, if you prefer." He stood straight again, his lip curled to one side in an amused grin. "Got a couple o' skill o' my own.", He said.

She nodded,"Yea, your eyes are the biggest give away, just like my hair. And being able to be pulled into someone's dream, or bringing someone else into someone's dream, its more like a joke power, then a real one."

Remy quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. "I think it'd be pretty useful. Fun, if nothin' else." He chuckled a bit, his mind going places it really shouldn't in front of a lady. "My own are... A bit less friendly you migh' say." He shrugged. "You got a place t' stay, cher?"

She rolled her eyes, when he asked her that. "Yeah, I do." She started walking off, knowing that he was watching her disappear into the crowed sidewalks. Something about her, intrigued him, but he wasn't sure what it was, but he smirked, knowing that they will meet again, even if she didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

About five weeks later, after they first met, Tina saw him about every day out on the town, without his little group of people. It was post tourists season, and most of his group were his buddies from out of town according to the old timers. But, he still had a few girls following his every will, although there weren't as many as before. But, whenever a new girl, or set of girls get picked, the others whined like little school girls, and all Tina did was laugh. Those girls were leaches as she like to call them, because they sucked on their hosts like the real ones, until they are all shrivel like dead husks, or they are normally get broke. She noticed that, Gambit made sure that he either dumped them before it gets that far, or if it wasn't working out, they at least remained friends.

Now work was a totally different story, all of the girls made sure they were "pretty enough" having tons of make up on their faces, in case Gambit showed up to their little coffee house. During the busy season, the place was pretty much packed cause, most of the tourists loved their beignet, a little fluffy donuts covered in powered sugar. But, with most of the tourists now gone, a lot of the girls stopped working full time or got fired, which gave Tina a bit of peace to think.

She went back up north for a few days, to deal with somethings, but ended coming back with a broken hand, after she punched an guy she knew from a past relationship Toby in the nose, because he wanted her to stay, and cater to his every will, just like her ex husband Justin did to her, before, and after he cheated with most of his ex girlfriends, and ex wives. Which was the main reason she didnt take too kindly of Gambit, trying to flirt with her, as she saw that he might had just been like Justin, in every way, shape or form. But after going back south back, Anne who was, an older woman in her late 50s who runs the place ended up either firing a lot of her staff mostly all the girls, because it was off season, but was relived when Tina said she was hoping to work at least full time, instead of the part time she worked during the busy season.

Now, during this time, is when Gambit decided to come in, and on one fateful day, he came. Tina was talking to Anne, during the late morning hours, as it was pretty dead, expect for the locals coming in for the beignets, and coffee. "I have seen slower days, when the winter comes." Anne said in a weak southern accent, as she wasn't born in the south, but more in the mid-west. "Just as long as the locals keep coming in huh?" Tina asked as she started to brew up a new pot of coffee.

"Thats right, they keep us going all year round.." She heard the door chimes, and looked up to see who it is. "Well, this maybe your lucky day hon, Remy just walked in." All Tina did was roll her eyes, and went over with the coffee pot, hoping that he wouldnt look at her, but that wasnt going to happen.

"Hi cher, long time since I seen you." He said as she poured the coffee into his cup.

"Well, yeah since you been around your girls all the time, looked like you lucked out today, all of those girls arent working today."

"Oh well, may'be it was my plan ta come here, on all days." He sipped his black coffee, just as Tina was ready to walk away. "And, may'be I came to dis coffee shop, cause I heard you worked here."

That what got her, after thinking about it, he did run this part of the town like it is was a game of cards, so maybe he just asked around, which landed him here. "So, you just went around asking like I was some sort of dog, ."

He just chucked at the comment "Non cher, not like a dog, you're ta pretty to be a dog belle, and you can call me Remy." She noticed that he was in casual clothes, with his trademark trenchcoat, and his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Riiiight, is that all?" She said statistically, hoping he would just leave, but he had other ideas in mind.

"Why dont we just talk, cher, get to know me a little better, and I can get to know you better?"

She rolled her eyes "I'm working, I cant j-" Anne shouted over her, before she finished."Its okay hon, take your break!"

"Okay, okay fine" She sat across from him, as his eyes starts glowing, staring at her.

"You dont like dis cajun huh cher?" He asked, knowing it wasnt the first time, he was playing the game of cat, and mouse too hard before.

"No, its not that I dont like you _Remy_, I just...I dont know."She never made eye contact with him, as her right eye was covered by her raven black, with purple streaks hair. Remy lightly put his hand over hers, she blushed a little bit and, felt a bit of a shock, but thought it was just a bit of static going around, so she didnt brought it up. He too felt a spark between them and for a moment, thought maybe he'd gotten too distracted... That perhaps he'd let a little of his power out without intending to do so. Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice.

"Well, at least the leaches arent around to hang on you.." she said as she pulled her hand away from his, he chuckled after noticing that he made her blush a little bit, but got caught off guard.

"Leeches?" He laughed, caught off his guard."Leeches?" as, he laughed it off "I'd only call Anna a leech, but 'd say dat wou'd hardly make me a gentleman."

So thats how he know better, he had to dealt with it before, in a past relationship, she thought. "Ya know, the girls who hung on a guy's every word, and then sucks them dry."

Gambit hummed thoughtfully. The girl seemed to really have a past on her... Or at least a chip on her shoulder. "Dis cajun don' let de ladies run him down. Dough..." He winked at her. "De ride can sometimes be worth it, no?"

He chuckled a bit, as he started to get up, pulling out his wallet, and places a few dollars, and something else into her hand, closing it. "See ya a'round cher." He said, as he walked out.

"Yea, see ya..." She looked down into her hand as she opened it, and saw a slip of white paper in between one of the dollars.

"I dont see why you wouldnt give him a chance in the world hon." Anne said, after Tina walked back behind the counter. "He is a nice boy." A...a nice boy? Did she just said he was a nice boy, Tina thought.

"He is not a nice boy, he is a skirt chaser!" Anne shook her head "Yes, he does do that, but I say you give him a chance."

"Let me think about it...no!" Tina said, and didnt say anything about the slip of paper he had gave to her.

On the way home to her apartment, she opened up the little paper, and inside was nice cursive handwriting, although she normally cant read cursive handwriting she slowly read it the little note. Most of it was chicken scratch handwriting, but in short he just left his cell number at the end of it. Now this confused her, he can have any girl he wants, gets what he wants from them, and dump them, and move on. Why on earth would he just want to take a quack at me, she thought.

She thought about it all night, cause it didnt make any sense, he likes a challenge but, she is way below the mark he was with before. Although, she wasnt like other girls, and she isnt a normal girl either. But, she just needed to know why, so she picked up her phone, and dialed the chicken scratch numbers in, and waited. After the first two dial tones went, she thought if he wasnt gonna pick up his phone, then she shouldnt even bother wasting her time, on the fourth tone, the phone picked up. "Hello?" He said...


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock on Tina's apartment door, during the late morning hours. She went over to the door, and unlocked all three of the different type of locks, then opened the door.

"Hey cher." He caught her by surprise, and he knew it.

"Remy! What are you doing here?" She questioned him, in a disbelief that, he was in her doorway.

"Well, I t'hought since our talk w'ent so well the other day, I t'hought..."

"That, you would just pop in?" She said, before he even finished. "Well, sorry but I'm in the middle of doing something."

She started closing the door, but his hand caught it, trying to keep it open. "C'mon cher, I dont bite."

She sighed and open the door back up. "Fine." He walked pass her, giving a seductive smile, entering the apartment, as she rolled her eyes. "Pardon me for saying this, but how the fuck did you know where I live?"

He chuckled, looking around the main room, seeing that there was tons of blank drawings papers, and lots of used ones as well. "I have my ways, cher."

"Okay, why the hell are you even here? Dont you have some other girl to chase down?" She was starting to get really sick of these stupid games he wanted to play with her.

"Cher..." Before he could finished, she butted in

"Oh cher what? Am I wrong? Cause nine out of ten times you have two girls, on both your arms. You got everything a man could ever want, but you still want more, then you can bite off!" She knew she said too much, but every last bit of anger she had left within her just wanted to come out.

"Yo' just d'ifferent cher, yo' think your mind out." He looked down, and noticed on her ring finger, there was a small circled tan-line. "Did someone break your heart? Is dat why yo' are cold to'wards me?"

"Now that isnt any of your business!" She crossed her hand, " And besides he is an idiot." She added in, still feeling the sting from that break up. She didnt say anything else, she just stood there with her arms crossed.  
So, he picked up one of her drawings to change the subject "Yo' very talented cher."

She looked at the drawing he was looking at. "Its not even finished yet."

"Oh...but its still good, why dont yo' sell your art?" She took the drawing from him, and put it on a table.

"I only do it for fun, its a way to relief stress, before I turn into a pizza face, and have my pretty skin filled with zits." Remy couldnt help but laugh, when she said that.

"What? Its true. In school, my whole side of my face broke out. But, cover-up was my best friend back then."

"I dont see how a belle like yo'self having to suffer though that."

Something didnt see right, like if it wasnt really happening, butS she shook her head, "Dont try to get on my good side Remy, cause you can never ever get on that good side."  
He smirked, like if it was a challenge to him. "May'be I can, If I try hard e'nough."  
"With what? Your charm can only get you so far." He chuckled at her responds, he really havnt had a girl made him laugh this much in a long time

."Okay, you are free to go now." She sat down on her chair, hoping he might leave.

"Well, may'be I dont wan't to leave cher." He leaned in and, kissed her deeply...

Tina woke up quickly, it was the third time in the last few nights, that she dreamed about Remy, and it started to get to her. She figure he must be at least dreaming about her, it was the only reason why she would bother dreaming of him. Thats how her powers work, if someone dreams of her, she is forced into their dreams, and she can go into others dreams to find information about them. Although she normally doesnt do that too often, in fact she normally doesnt dream. She suffers from life-like nightmares, and take an anti-dream pill, so she wouldnt have to dream.

The next day at work, She tried to keep her mind far away from the cajun, but one of the leaches named Shelby, born and raised in the south was going on about something, with a few of the other girls.

"So, I'm thin'king that I'm next on Monsieur Lebeau's list of girls." One of the other girls chirped in "Yeah, he is the finest man on dis side of town." Tina was just gonna leave it alone, not say a thing, but she did the exact opposite "You know, if your just gonna be with someone, or wanna be with someone because of their looks, then thats fucking sad." She left the shop, but knew the other girls were gonna follow, and they did in their little pack.

Tina stopped, and did the girls, then she turn around to face them. "Look, you and your little gang of leaches can go screw, with your little cheap bags, and shoes alright?"

Shelby stepped forward from the little group "Well, I demand an apologize from yo'."

"I dont apologize for saying the truth." She turn and started walking again, until a sharp pain stop her in her tracks, and Shelby was right behind her with long cat like nails, digging into her shoulder blade.

"If yo' knew any better, you wouldnt go running your mouth of-." Before she could finish, Tina side kicked her to the ground.

"Honey, your should never go against another mutant, or you will get your ass kicked." Shelby got up, and the two of them started fighting, pulling each others hair, as the other girls were cheering Shelby, Tina got in a few punches, and kicks, but Shelby had a mean side punch, and knocked Tina right out. She didnt hear them running off, or didnt notice that someone did picked herup, but when she woke up, she was in for a suprise.


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke a few hours later, feeling stinging burning sensation coming from her back, she didnt remember the pain when Shelby decided to use her back as a scratching post, but she knew it wasnt a burning type of pain. Blinking her eyes to make sure that she was alive, then started sitting up, touching her swollen cheek, before the door open in the darkness. The light was then turn on, and there was Remy ,standing in the door way as his eyes just stared and glowed at her

"Cher, dieu merci that yo' woke up." She rubbed her eyes , so they can adjust to the light

"Where...where the hell am I?" He walked over to a chair, that was already pulled out next to the bed.

"Chez le beau, my home." At this point she didnt care if she was in his bedroom, on his bed or not, she was totally numb from every hit of contact, she endured during that little fight, or she would had gotten up and left.

"Mind tell'ing me what happened cher?" He putted his hands on the armrest of the chair, knowing that if he touched her, she would had moved away from him.

"Well, your little group of leaches only like you cause, your the hotshot in this part of town, and I told them to go screw...well not really, I just said I would kick their asses."

Remy leaned back in his chair, and chucked "Dem belles are jealous of you no?"  
she tiled her head, in confusion

"Why would they be jealous of me, and how could they be jealous of me?" He lead in close to her, his eyes onto her eyes "Cause, I talk to yo', more then dem."

She quickly added "Or, they can be just stupid girls who just get jealous over anything."

He moved himself away from her, fully back into his seat. "Yo' are the fiery one arent you cher?"

She sighed, remembering she havnt had a voice of her own a while back. "Yeah, well I wasnt always this outspoken, I normally kept things to myself." She arched her legs up, and wrap her arms around them, resting her head on them.

He knew she had a past on her, but while he was wrapping up her wounds , he found some old scars from either past cuts, or something"With dem old cuts, on your arm I could a'ready tell."

"Those, arent what you think they are." She said, before he thought she either cut herself, or someone else did the damage to her. "I have a weapon of sorts, that is a long poll with a blade on top. And, when I sometimes practice with it, after its sharpened, the blade sometimes cut my arm, but not too deep."

She wasnt that low, to hurt herself, and she wasnt that weak to let anyone hurt her, even though they did made everything else a living hell for her. He lightly touched her arm, and she kinda nudged away but not fully. "I want to thank you, for patching me up, and for finding me. I dont think anyone else, would had cared."

He gave off a smile, and pat her arm "Votre accueil cher, anytime." He starts getting up, then heads towards the door "Rest up cher, yo' can stay here until yo' feel better,and enjoy de guest room." He then open the door, and walks out, leaving the light on for her.

She didnt sleep at all that night, she was too busy thinking, and confused. She thought over, and over why would Remy being a charmer that he is, bother helping her out, even if she was being a total bitch to him. She then thought back to the day at the coffee shop, when she felt a spark between them. 'Did that little spark suppose to mean something?' she thought to herself, and if it did, did Remy feel the same spark she did? She couldnt do anything about it now, as it was late in the night, so she pulled out a little bottle of the anti-dream pill, and tried to get some sleep.

During the late hours of the morning, she came out of the guest room, with Remy nowhere to be found. She looked around to see if there was a note, and there was one, next to a muffin on the kitchen counter. All it said, was that she can make herself at home, until he gets back. She picked up the muffin, and took it with her, nibbling at it, while she walked around the lush penthouse.

She looked out the window, she notice that his penthouse was on top of a casino, guessing that he owned the place, and didnt really wanted to leave his own personal playground. It looked like, due to the fact the place was so clean, that he didnt stay here much, nor did anyone else. After, she finished with her muffin, she sat down on the couch, to watch some tv, before falling asleep during a talk show.

While sleeping, she did not take her pills so she endured some horrific night-mares, as some of her past kept repeating over, and over in her mind, but far more graphic, then they were when they happened. Before things got too bad, she was awoken by the door being shut closed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, as Remy walked over to the couch, after noticing she was laying on it.

"Did I woke you cher?" He placed a bag on the glass table that was in front of couch, as he waited for an answer.

"No, I just was resting my eyes." She yawed out, still feeling tired for the nap. She knew, that he knew she was lying, but didnt bother fighting it.

"Well, I bought h'ome some food, if yo' want ta stay, for dinner." He went into the bag, pulling out two containers of seafood gumbo. Just at the smell of it, Tina's stomach started going off, she wouldnt pass up a good free meal.

"Yeah, I'll stay." He handed her a container, and a fork. She waited for him to sit down, before digging in, so she doesnt look like she was in a rush to leave. After, they ate, they started talking, nothing too deep. He notice that she looked like she had something on her mind, that was really bugging her, when he asked what was it, she said it was nothing, before she asked him something."I notice your place is very clean...do you not have company, or stay here that much?"

"Non, I dont like havin' dem girls here, cause dey think dere is gonna be more then one night." He went on saying, that the girls he went out with, and slept with, had a real chance of being with him, then said that she was right about them only wanted to be with him, cause he had the money, and lived a rich life. He continued saying that his life wasnt all that great to start off, as he was a orphan, adopted into the Lebeau's guild of thieves.

"And, here I thought you were an airhead, and a play boy...just like my ex." She started to let her wall down a little, as she started to see Remy as a possible friend that she can talk to.

"So, dere was some'one who broke your heart cher?" She nodded, but he decided not to pray anymore, unless she wanted to tell him herself.

She sighed before she spoke "I thought he gave a damn about me, but I was wrong, yet again...but it was sorta my fault, when I met him, I just got out of a relationship that lasted about a year. I was distraught, that I was drinking like no tomorrow. In fact, I was drunk when I met him. Bad idea on my part I know, but I think I was more in love with the idea, of being in love." He got what she was trying to say, in a nutshell. That she fell in love, while she was still in love, but realized that a little bit too late.

"How long hav' it been cher?" He wanted to know, before he played the cat, and mouse game a lot harder with her. He didnt want to be rejected like a certain southern belle did to him before.

"Since I been with anyone?" She looked over at him, before he nodded. "Well, it been two and half years, although I got plenty of offers." When she said that, she was getting a little mad, just thinking of that creepy Toby. He did nothing but try grabbing her, even after she said no.

He chuckled, as in his mind, he though to himself, 'Lets the games begin den.."


	5. Chapter 5

Within the passing weeks, Tina and Remy started to become close friends, which made all of the girls she worked with, hate her ass. Shelby was one of the ones who got really jealous of her, and was the one who was stirring in the comments that Tina was screwing around with "their man". Anne started noticing that the group of girls were giving Tina a really hard time, and confronted her about it.

"Hon, I dont know why you let them drag you though the mud like that." Anne stated as she was cleaning off the counters, then washed them off.

"Cause I'm not going down to their pity level, making up lies just so they can make themselves feel better." Tina said as she was mopping up the floor, trying not to slide, and fall into the ground.

"Well, they are protective of him..." Anne stopped as she notice that Tina was looking at her in a weird way. "Am I wrong?" She questioned.

"They are not protective of him, they just want their little mitts on him. And, as his friend, I can say that I'm protective of him...only as a friend though." She added that in as quickly as she could. She didnt want to give Anne the idea, that she was falling for Remy.

"Oh, so you two arent an item?" Anne pipped in, and Tina gave her the look again. "Oh come on hon. You dont like him in that way?" She stopped cleaning the counters for a moment.

"No, and if I did, I wouldnt say it here, with all the girls being leaches even more." She looked at Anne shaking her head, as the head leach herself Shelby came walking in, from the back room. She had a evil smirk on her face, like she just did something really bad, and she didnt give a damn.

"Well, I hate to interrupted this lovely talk, but Tena a boy called you on the phone, does the name Toby ring a bell?" Shelby asked, as she twist her hair around her finger, smacking her bubble gum. She always called her Tena for some freakin reason, knowing its sets Tina off a lot. But, with the smirk of the devil on Shelby's face, she knew that Shelby must had found out that Toby really had the hots for her, and found his number.

"Oh, I wish it didnt ring a bell." Tina said between her teeth, not giving in to correct Shelby for the 10th time. She was about a minute from, grabbing Shelby's thin little neck, and shake her by it.

"He is outside by the payphone, waiting for yo'." Shelby said, before leaving. Tina looked out the window, and saw Toby, the little puke with his little cheap eye glasses, staring at the window, noticing her.

Tina sighed, before heading out to deal with him even if she didnt want to. She walked over to him, and he gave the world's creepiest smile at her, right then and there she wanted to turn back, but no she had to deal with him so he can leave her alone. He walked over to her, and tried giving her a hug, before she backed away from him.

"Oh Nighty why are you being mean to me, I just want a hug." She only ever told everyone her real name when she moved out her, to her ex, and Toby she was known as Nightmare only, because she wanted to start over again.

"I am not gonna give you a fucking hug, now tell me why the hell are you even here?!" She tried to keep her anger in check around the leaches, but there is two people she had extreme hate for, and makes herself lose her anger that would be Justin, and Toby.

"Your friend Shelby told me you lived here, and missed me. So I had to come and get my girl, and bring her back to Italy to live with me." He tried to grab her arm, but she moved off to the side, rather quickly.

"Get this though your little fucking peanut brain, I. Hate. You! I dont even like you , you are as slimy as Justin, and god I thought it was impossible for someone to be that gross, but you fucking got that real quickly." She kicked him, down onto the ground, and he just gave that creepy smile.

"I know your lying, and.." He got up, then pushed her onto the ground, grabbed her by the neck. "I didnt came here to hear no for an answer. You either come with me, or..." He started to tighten up his grip around her neck, as she tried to pull his hand away from her. "You can die here, and I can make it look like an accident!" Before she could answer, a glowing purplish object came rushing towards them, hitting Toby's hand causing really painful burns, that forced him to let Tina go. "What the fuck?!" He screamed holding his hand, as Tina gags as she is trying to get air into her lungs.

"Now, mon ami, I think its time for yo' to leave dis town eh?" Remy was standing over Toby, having another charged card between his fingers. Toby being the scarey cat that he is, took off running holding his hand, yelling in pain "You fucking asshole!" Tina got up, and before Remy could say a thing, she spoke. "That was my problem, not yours. So, next time dont try to be the hero!" She walked off, then Remy went to take care of some unfinished business with the group of girls, and their leader.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls were in a circle congratulating Shelby on a job well done. "Now we wont have ta worry 'bout that little chienne anymore." Shelby said, as her girls kept on praising her. But, within a few minutes the group got quiet as Remy walked towards them, his eyes were almost glowing with rage, as he got closer. "Oh Remy, yo' here to thank me on a job well done?" Shelby asked, as she still was high off of the praises.

"Non, why would I be thanking yo'?" He stared down at her. He knew her answer, he knew what she was going to say. "I dink that what yo' did fille was a good thing."

"But, it was. That girl did nothin' but caused problems for us!" Shelby crossed her arms. She, and the other girls felt threaten that someone that wasnt as pretty as them could had gotten someone like Remy.

"So, dis was over Remy eh?" He asked. "You filles did nothin' but caused trouble for her, so dont bother cryin' to me because yo' want attention." He didnt want to say anymore, he was so blinded by anger he really couldnt think straight. But, why did he care so much about Tina, if it was anyone else he wouldnt defend them, but this time it was different. He walked off, without saying a word.

The group were silent, didnt know what else to say. Shelby knew something was up, and didnt like it at all. "That chienne is so gonna pay!" And, with that the group started thinking of new ways to make Tina leave town.

=================================================================================================================  
Sorry for the short chapter, I wrote this a while back, and I forgot I even had this.


End file.
